We Belong Together
by Mystical.Reader
Summary: Aaron wakes up after spending a night with the woman he loves only to find that she had left. Will he be able to convince her they belong together?


A/N: This will be my first solo fan fiction story so I hope that it turns out as good as the story that I am co-authoring with MissCrys. If you haven't checked it out yet maybe you should. It is titled Who Am I. Thank you to MissCrys for being beta for this story.

Aaron Hotchner woke up in the morning and knew that something was different. He looked over to the other side of the bed and noticed that it was empty. He couldn't believe that she still wasn't in bed with him. Last night was one of the best nights of his life and he finally let himself show the woman he loved how much she meant to him. He looked around his bedroom and saw that her clothes were gone. He frowned and got out of the bed quickly and pulled on his boxers and then went searching through his house.

Hotch closed his eyes and leaned his head against the wall in the living room after he didn't find her anywhere in his home. He thought back to last night and then could have slapped himself for not telling her how he felt. He looked at the clock on his living room wall and saw the time and sighed. He had to leave shortly for work. He headed back upstairs to his room, then into the bathroom and quickly showered and then went back into his room and dressed. After he was dressed he took one last look at his bed and sighed but that is when he saw the letter on the pillow.

Hotch quickly walked over to the bed and picked the letter up off of the pillow and read it.

_Aaron,_

_I want you to know that last night was the best night of my life. My only hope is that when you wake up this morning you don't regret it. I could never regret making love with you like I did last night. I have wanted to be in your arms for as long as I can remember. I don't want you to think that I'm trying to force you into something that you don't want. I know that last night was probably only a one time thing for you which is why I'm leaving this morning and leaving this note for you._

_Aaron I want you to know that no matter what I will always treasure last night. Not only did you make me feel loved but you made me feel good about myself. The things you whispered as we did what we did made me feel like I wasn't alone in this world. When I woke up this morning I laid here in this bed watching you sleep and I could see the smile on your face. You were truly happy in your sleep and I know that you could never be happy with me. You need to think of yourself and of Jack. I love you Aaron but I don't think I'm good enough for you. You deserve someone who doesn't have the past that I do. You deserve more children and to find someone that you can love. I hope that things will not be weird once we are at work. But just remember one thing Aaron. You gave me my dream last night and for that I will always love you for. _

_I wasn't going to tell you how I feel but today it just seems as if I need too. I can't hold my feelings in any longer. I do love you Aaron and I love Jack but I'm not good enough for either of you._

_With Love Always and Forever,_

_Emily_

Hotch closed his eyes and groaned. How could she possibly think that she wasn't good enough for him? Didn't she realize that he felt the same way with her that she did with him? He knew that he had to set this straight today no matter what it took. Screw the rules at work. He couldn't go on not having her in his life, in his bed, and in his arms. If Strauss wants to play hardball then let her because he knew that he would play hardball back and he had more ammunition on her. With that thought in his head he picked up his cell phone as he walked out of his bedroom and dialed Dave.

Hotch talked to Dave as he drove to work and surprisingly Dave already knew how he felt about Prentiss and told him to follow his heart and that if Strauss tried anything he would stop her before she could even begin.

After hanging up with Dave, Hotch did a lot of thinking on the way to work. He knew that Emily and him belonged together. He knew that she was his other half. He knew that Jack would love to have her permanately live with them and not just come over for visits. He knew all this because Jack said as much last weekend. Hotch knew that if Jack had been at their home last night or this morning he would have asked if Emily could live with them for forever.

Hotch pulled into his parking place in the parking garage and sighed in relief when he saw Prentiss's car. He wanted to have this talk now because if he didn't he knew that he would never get any work done today. He got out of his car and grabbed his ready bag and brief case and then headed to the elevators that would take him up to the floor that the BAU was on. All the way up in the elevator he thought about what he was going to say.

Hotch stepped off of the elevator and looked through the glass doors into the bullpen of the BAU. He smiled a little when he saw Prentiss sitting at her desk. He couldn't help but think about how beautiful she was and how much more he loved her. He knew that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. He needed her like he needed air to breathe. He took in a deep breath and then pulled the door open and walked in. Without stopping he walked straight over to her desk.

Emily looked up in surprise when she saw Hotch coming her way. Then her mouth dropped open when he stopped at her desk and dropped his ready bag and his briefcase onto the floor. She looked around and saw Dave standing in the doorway of his office smiling at her and she blinked. What in the world is going on she thought. Before she had the chance to say anything Hotch walked around her desk and pulled her out of her seat and into his arms.

Emily just stood in his arms in shock not knowing what in the hell he was up too. Her eyes widened when Hotch's head bent down and then his lips were on hers. She didn't stop to think about anything she just wrapped her arms around Hotch's next and kissed him back with everything that she was feeling.

Hotch broke his mouth away from Emily's so that he could breathe and look into her eyes. "Emily Prentiss I love you and I have loved you for a while now. Last night was so magical and meant the world to me. You do belong with me and my son who by the way does nothing but ask why you don't live with us. We belong together Emily and I want you to know that. I love you with my heart, soul, and my body and I had hoped I proved that last night. Don't think I'm letting you get away from me just because you are scared. You are mine just like I am yours."

Emily looked up at Hotch with surprise in her eyes. She then looked around the bullpen and saw Dave smirking, Reid and Morgan grinning and half of the Agents in the bullpen smiling at them. She gasped when she saw Strauss looking at Hotch and her with anger in her eyes but before she could do or say anything Dave walked down the steps and over to her and whispered something into her ear making her face go pale but she nodded and smiled at Hotch and Emily and then left the bullpen.

Emily turned her eyes back to Aaron who was standing there waiting anxiously. She let a smile grace her lips and threw her arms back around Aaron's neck and kissed him passionately.

"I love you too Aaron and I realized after I left I can't live without you. It hurt so much to walk out of your house and not tell you why. You're right. I do belong to you. I will spend all the days of my life showing you just how much I love you." Emily said.

Hotch grinned and let out a shout of joy as he picked Emily up and spun her around. You Emily Prentiss do belong to me in every way possible and I belong to you in every way possible. We belong together!"


End file.
